Project Earthbound
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: A new world is about to be explored as Ness, Lucas, and Ninten's adventures have ended. The world has changed, PSI powers are of the norm. However, it is unpredictable and dangerous in the wrong hands. The Eagleland Government create a secret project to deal with Evil PSI users, used for covert missions and assassinations. A new weapon for a new era. Rebirth of the Immortal Soldier
1. Age of a New Weapon

_**Project: Earthbound Prologue**_

"_**Age of a New Weapon,"**_

_**A/N: Hi...so I know I wanted to do this one Shadows of the Past was over, but I couldn't hold back anymore! I was too excited about this and I just started to write the prologue and I didn't want it to just sit there so...yeah...However let me make clear that this is a whole new story, this is in no way a sequel. The Shadows of the Past is the last one. But I couldn't just end my EB fics that way so I made a continuation of the MOTHER universe I created. So not a sequel! A continuation ;D...there is a difference.**_

* * *

The world has changed ever so greatly in the past few years that have gone by. The three heroes who have saved the time stream from numerous threats have finally had a chance of peace. Although the three were forced to separate for their own personally reasons. The ties that connected them severed for the sake of the time stream. However, they keep their memories close to their hearts held strong. However, the world is changing and adapting to the changes. Since the coming of the Immortal Soldeirs and PSI becoming much more of a norm, hysteria began to stir among politicians. Not just politicians, but the public as well. The Chosen Four, their heroes, have begun to have lives of their own. Saving the world is not their only concerns anymore. However, that does not stop them from performing feats of heroism. However, it was as of late that the world's faith in the Chosen Four has begun to wane. The Eagleland government fears the power of such unstoppable people with the will to do as they want. They live completely unchecked and the government having no power on what they can and can't do, or at least lacking the military power to stop them.

Far up in a mountainous region sat a deep valley covered in forest. The forest trees were quite tall pine trees in fact attempting to keep a gigantic castle hidden in the center of it. The castle was quite large with spiked towers based on gothic art. Spiked edges were seen on every portion of the castle, the green tint on the roves of the castle, and along with numerous guards standing ready on every inch of it. In such an isolated area, it would be very strange to see so many guards placed around it.

Inside the castle a special meeting was being conducted. Two men were sitting next to each other in what appeared to be a spacious living area. The room had a green color scheme to it from the rugs, and the furniture. The walls were a nice peach color as the room was lit by the ceiling lights above. The two men had on suits with drinking out wine glasses filled with red wine. One man was bald with a shiny head, and the man also had quite a gut to boot. The other man had a full head of black hair, and a matching goatee. Both man seemed to be in joyous laughter as they continued whatever business they were conducting.

"So, Charles, all jokes aside why did you call me all the way out here?" the man with hair asked. He glanced behind him to a door with two guards standing ready. "And with so much security?"

"Well, I was hoping to begin conducting business with you. See, a few of my partners and I are in development of a new kind of weapon,"

"Weapon?"

"Yes Steven, I'm sure you are aware of the ever limitless power of PSI correct?"

"More or less," Steven responded with a flick of his wrist. Charles reached out to press a button on the side of the arm of his chair. Suddenly, a large screen dropped out the ceiling. Then an image of what appeared to be a battle of some sort. The combatants were the Eagleland military versus what appeared to be a monster with an impenetrable armor. The military were quickly knocked aside to make way for what appeared to be a small boy with onyx hair. This boy seemed empowered with raw power known as PSI. "This creature was able to make short work of some of the militaries best weapons. They all were dwarfed by the raw power that single child had. That is the true power of PSI,"

"Amazing…" Steven gasped watching the fight.

"Imagine, our men all equipped with that power, and imagine the price people would pay to have such a power accessible to them,"

"What are you saying I thought you had to be born with that power, and besides I'm simply a congressman Charles?"

"Oh please Steven, we both know what you secretly dapple in. Your connections to the black market, and the underworld," The man was silent. Which made the bald man laugh. "Oh now, now Steven don't get upset. It's not like I'm blackmailing you, after all I did assist with getting you into your position. I simply ask for your partnership,"

"In what Charles?" asked clearly getting nervous as he glanced over to the guards on the other side of the room.

"Calm down Steven," Charles said with a wave of his hand. "The guards aren't for you, their simply so this meeting can go off without a hitch,"

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"You won't get my cooperation without being honest with me. I need to know what risk I'm facing if I join this _alliance_,"

"A supposed ghost…" Charles answered hesitantly. "There is a large network of people working on this as we speak. We have a corporation in the making, however, our customers don't exactly see eye to eye with our country,"

"Were assisting terrorist!"

"Now Steven you know how war works. There's always a benefactor no matter who wins in the end," Steven began fidgeting as he was clearly hesitant to join. "Come and be apart of us Steven, and feel power that which you've never experienced," Charles said raising his hand as a small flame appeared in his palm. This made Steven jump back in pure awe.

"Y-You have-,"

"No, I don't, that's what makes this new weapon so beautiful…"

"…Tell me more, specifically about this so called ghost…"

Charles crushed the flame in his fist then relaxed. "Apparently, a few of our partners were…apprehended by the FBI or CIA. Heck even the United Nations are starting to come down on a few of us. We don't know how, but apparently they were taken out of their homes, in some instances while they were on vacation. Suddenly, a paper trail comes up connecting them to the crimes, but we're a big business I'll have you know so catching one want stop anything. We think it's some special Black Ops team making moves against us. We're currently working out on finding them, but we believe that this is part of a secret project that the military has been developing for quite some time,"

"Yes, I've heard rumors about it,"

"Then you know that whatever and whoever they are will soon be dead. By either a bullet in the end, or burned to a crisp," Suddenly the man's attention were grabbed by the radio of one of the guards behind them. They turned to see the man put it to his ear and listen with a frown. "What's going on?"

"Apparently one of the idiots out there thought they saw something. Now there lost so a few of them are going to help guide them back,"

"Idiots, go make sure they get back into positions!" At the man's order they both exist the room. "Ugh, good help is so hard to find nowadays. Now back to our conversation, what do you say Steven?"

Steven thought for a moment. With his title and his connections, he would have no problem avoiding the eye of suspicion. Especially with his squeaky clean record. "I suppose, seems you have a new partner Charles,"

"You made the wrong choice Mr. Congressman," came a voice from behind them. The men quickly turn around to see a blur rush at them. Charles points his palm at the figure to unleash a rush of flames. However, a white pasty substance shot out the figure wrist that contained the flames and encased his hand. Charles was so distracted with it he was not prepared for the next shot that encased his other hand and stuck it to his chair. "PSI suppresser, even with your abnormal abilities, you lack any skill in fighting. Power is useless unless you know how to use it,"

The figure slammed his boot against Charles' face knocking him to the floor with the chair following him since it was still stuck on his hand. The figure turned his head hearing Steven rushing toward the door that was left ajar. A string like substance launched out the figure's forearm and attached itself to the congressman's back. He was yanked back as his face was grabbed then slammed into the floor harshly. He was out in a moment's notice as the figure stood up. He placed a finger to his ear.

"Area is secured, send in units to apprehend subjects,"

"How many casualties?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Only a few guards were killed in the initial taking of the estate. It turns out that intel was right about Congressman Steven's involvement in all this. They both are ready for extraction to be apprehended and questioned,"

"Adequate work Project Earthbound. Extraction team is on their way, you are to avoid contact with them at all cost and proceeded to rendezvous point for pick up,"

"Understood," the figure stated. Then removed his finger from his ear then turned toward the video that was still playing on the screen. He looked to see a boy battling what appeared to be a titanic monster of incredible power. He stared in awe at the battle feeling such a pit of emotions flow through him. Emotions such as respect, shock, bravado... and envy, he blinked surprised naming the last of the emotions he felt. He knew it was against protocol to feel anything. His job was to follow orders, nothing more and nothing less. He gave the battle one lasting fleeting glance before he rushed out the room.

His mission now was to avoid being seen from the extraction team that has probably surrounded the entire area. The goal was always to give an air of mystery. Allow no one to see him, and allow no one to know of his existence. He dashed through the halls at record breaking speeds, oddly fast for any human, especially at his stature.

"Contact!" a soldier called seeing him from below him on the ground level. It would seem the figure had no choice but to exit from the higher levels if they already had the back entrance covered.

"Halt!" a commanding voice from behind him called. He had no intentions of doing such as he turned sharply around with his finger pointed.

"PK Shot," he muttered as a white flash shot out. The shot was like an arrow, but moved as a bullet. It had the explosive power of TNT as shown when it blew a hole through the roof making it come down.

"Shit, we got a PSI user here, send in the special unit!" a soldier yelled over the noise. The figure had no intention of staying that long as leaped into the hole he made then after a brief showing of acrobatic skill by leaping through the support beams of the roof. He burst to the top in a moments notice. However, a helicopter that was covering the area noticed him and put a light on him. His face dropped upon realizing his critical mistake. No doubt, they would be recording him, or at least take pictures. All he could was hopeful give them something difficult to record. He slipped out the light to slide alongside the slanted roof. He turned from his torso then unleashed two rounds of PK Shot. One taking out the light, and the other taking out a blade of the helicopter with deadly accuracy. He turned back around to focus on kicking off the roof noticing all the gathering troops around the area. He supposed that the guards were heavy enough to call for such a show of force. He flipped through the air once then landed in the thicket. Once in the cover of the trees he began running as fast as he could. He made sure to avoid using the ground as much as possible as he traveled by tree top. Although it was difficult since these were pine trees that provided little support for his weight.

He shot out a white thin substance from his finger tip that latched onto a tree then jerked himself forward. He was coming toward the bottom of a gorge and he could feel the soldiers still following. He had no choice but to go by foot now. He catapulted himself forward down to the ground to give himself a head start then started running. It wasn't long till the soldiers grew tired of chasing and opted to wound him since it was common knowledge that PSI users could heal themselves rather quickly. Lead started flying towards him as he ran and he could hear how close some of them had come. He kicked off a tree then slid down a sloping hill masterfully as if he's done this his whole life. Suddenly, his whole hand turned white as a blade protruded from his wrist. He sharply turned to chop a tree down in one slash making it tip over and blocked a flying grenade that was coming toward him.

"They must've been preparing for the next time they might get a chance to apprehend me…" However, he knew they lacked the proper tools to capture him. And even if they did, it still would be near impossible. He was, after all, the best weapon on the planet. "I must lose them before I can catch my ride…" He slid to a halt then placed his hand on a tree. The color began to meld onto him slowly covering his entire body until he matched the entire color and texture of the tree. The soldier arrived just when he vanished.

"The hell, where'd he go?" asked one soldier as he glanced around left and right.

"Damn it, another disappearing act…" One soldier grunted clearly in charge of the platoon.

"Should we try hearts sensors, or heat vision sir?"

"No, it's a waste. Didn't you read the reports?" he asked annoyed. "This guy can seem to avoid all types of detection. He can manage to vanish off all forms of radar, even the kind should be impossible to avoid…"

"So he's gone again?"

"Afraid so, the ghost got us again," he placed a finger to his ear. "This is Captain Stacy of Alpha squad, calling Black Bird, come in Black Bird do you copy over?"

"Yes Alpha Leader we copy, over," the frantic voice on the other end managed to reply.

"What's the status of the filming equipment, we get a shot of the bastard?"

"Uh….sir I'm sorry to say that this guy for lack of a better term…is crazy good. He managed to snipe our lights before we could get a good look at him, and sent our bird out of control before we could reestablish visual. I'd say we got, at best, .2 seconds of film of the guy and it's shit…"

Captain Stacy growled as he ended the conversation there. "Great…"

"Now what captain?"

"Now, at least we know this guy has PSI powers. It was sketchy at best, but now we know. What's also obvious is his military training. No run of the mile kind of person could escape us so easily, I pride myself on our units reaction time, and effectiveness. When we go in, everyone we go after is either dead, or prisoner, no one gets away. This guy was trained extremely well, with intelligence and skills to back him up. We know next to nothing about him, but what we do know is his targets and consistent. He's tracking the same terrorist group as us. We keep doing our job, and we'll catch this guy soon enough, he's gotta slip up eventually. Let's move out!" he called to his team as they retraced their steps back to the castle like manor. As soon as they all left the figure revealed that he was standing only a meter away from the Captain the entire time.

"This isn't good…" he muttered sadly as he walked toward the rendezvous point. He arrived to a clearing with a nothing there but upon inspection with his shades he saw a helicopter in clock mode. He swept the area swiftly to make sure he wasn't followed then leaped on board. The pilot was quietly waiting on him playing the radio. How he got a signal the figure wasn't sure.

"Hey kid, how'd the mission go?" he asked turning the radio down as he got out of his relaxed position to prepare for take off.

"Terrible…" he muttered as his mask went away went away without him doing anything. It revealed that he was a young boy, quite young in fact to be maybe twelve years old. Once he removed his shades his eyes are shown to be a bright crimson red.

"You get your targets?"

"Yes but-,"

"That's deemed mission accomplished kid,"

"But I was seen, I was chased. I was not allowed to come into any kind of contact unless they were guards, or my targets. I failed…"

"Boy, the General has you way to high strung…his expectations are crazy…"

"I'm the perfect weapon, that's what he should get, perfection," he said with a sulky look as he took his seat next to the pilot. The pilot only sighed as he got the chopper running to take off, once ready they hovered above the ground slowly then quickly climbed. They climbed until they were high into the air unseen by those below.

"Maybe you should get a different hairstyle if ya wanna go unnoticed," the man jived. The boy looked at the pilot then turned to his window to look at his reflection. His hair was odd… but he didn't think it was any odder then the stuff that other humans did today. His onyx black hair highlighted by strands of blonde locks. The most notable feature though, was the cowlick in his hair that made it look like ice cream.

"I'm told this look is timeless…" he muttered glumly.


	2. Tears of a Ghost

_**Project Earthbound part 2**_

"_**Tears of a Ghost,"**_

Humans are disgusting, disgusting creatures. They have the ability to make good things, good things for the benefit of mankind. From the most fundamental of things that should be of benefit turned so wrong.

For example, fire.

Combustion of air and friction given form; the idea of fire is to give light in the darkness, warmth, energy source, and a chemical reaction to provide survival in harsh conditions.

It's given a new definition with the twisted evils of humans.

Arson, a word made specifically for people who use these flames of life to destroy. Honestly, when people think of fire they think of all the destruction and devastation it can cause. The power of fire and the harm it can do, it's become so bad that the only time fire is seen nowadays it contains a body or burning a house down.

The harshness of it all is so despairing that one finds themselves confused. We are all born with a cruel heart, children must be taught how to behave it does not come natural.

So that's the only option then. Teach these children how to behave. Teach them what's right and what wrong all over again. A crash course of sorts for them to understand what they need to know. Show them discipline all over again. Only way to do that is to reteach them, ironically with a child.

"Shit we got a problem!" cried a man at the door of what appeared to be the front door of what appeared to be a lavish house.

"What is it?" a man responded coming down the stairs casually with a woman of the same complexion on his arm.

Before the man could answer a hand reached through the wooden door and grabbed the back of the man's jacket. He was then yanked right through the door. At this the woman screamed as the man ushered her back up the stairs as he suddenly reached in his pocket then slipped something in his mouth. He reached insides his jacket to pull out a handgun then held it up ready to shoot. Suddenly two thin tendrils shot out from the front door and latched onto the wall behind the man. Someone then propelled themselves through the air, and the man responded by shooting his gun but his aim was clearly off since it didn't detour the person. The person slammed the lace of their boot into the side of man's face as he went careening down the stairs. The person was about to finish the job when suddenly numerous man with heavy artillery came rushing into the foyer. The figure leaped onto the railing then began scaling upward avoiding the heavy bullet fire that was licking at his heels. He dashed around a corner avoiding the stray bullets. He glanced to see the woman was there cowering and then her eyes lit up in terror. The figure paid her no mind as he reached behind his back to pull out two handguns. When he clicked a button by the trigger a wire from the cartridge sinking into his arm and the wire began to glow. He cocked both weapons and checked them both quickly to make sure they would operate heard someone approaching from around the corner in a hurry, so he quickly turned back to meet the heavy gunfire. He began shooting, but instead of regular bullets white bullets of light shot out with a high pitch whine. He leaped out over the stairs close to the high ceiling and began shooting down at the crowd. Each shot fired tagged a person on perfectly. He kicked off a pillar he fired another bullet to get the last guy. The figure lands near the front door in a crouched position low to the ground with his head down. He looked up to see the man, his target standing up adjusting his jacket on himself and rubbing his check where his boot connected. He saw there was no blood then smirked at the figure. The man wears a fancy white suit, white shoes, and a white vest underneath the fancy look.

"Not bad, everything I hear about you must be true. Able to fight armies all by yourself, and able to find ya wherever you may hide. A paper trail suddenly appears when you finally storm the place so I figured there ain't no point in denying whatever dirt you got on me. So, I guess only option I have is to kill you right here," The figure stood to his full height and he chuckled. "Wow you're not much taller than my kid, so that begs the question of how old you are,"

"Old enough," the figure responded raising his right firearm then shooting out a bullet. However, the bullet seemed to hit air and wither away into nothingness. The figure was surprised but clearly annoyed. After seeing this happening the figure holstered his left firearm.

"What's wrong Ghost, feeling inadequate?"

"No, I wanted to break my record is all, but guess I'll be off by a few seconds now," Ghost rushed forward toward the man who smirked as he held out his hand to unleash a rush of ice darts.

"PK Freeze!" The ice darts were as sharp as knives as the storm when flying toward Ghost. True to his name Ghost managed to move through the storm seemingly with no ice shard touching him. Ghost held out his gloved hand and suddenly it turned white and he punched forward right through the man's shield and into his gut. The man went flying back through a door making him land in a heap of splinters. He looked up to see Ghost with his gun trained on him.

"I suggest not moving Mr. Rays. This weapon is extremely painful, and can kill at close range,"

"So all my man are-?"

"Alive, as they need to be in order to give their stories,"

"So am I under arrest?"

"Daddy?" came a small voice behind Ghost suddenly. Ghost on reflex grabbed his holstered weapon and turned sharply to fire it.

"SARAH!" called the man on the floor in pure terror. The man pushed the barrel of Ghost's gun at his face as he moved to tackle the figure, but he was already responding to the attack. Ghost moved to the side then using both handguns, one for each knee. The man cried out in pain as he hit the floor harshly. Ghost stared down at him then looked over to the girl he unleashed his weapon on. She was on the ground staring up at him in utter terror. There was a sizeable hole right next to where her head had been. Ghost let out a shaky breath then slightly muffled as he looks down at the girl, and as they met eyes the little girl possibly only eight began to shake in pure terror. "Please…leave her alone….I won't fight…..just please….don't hurt my baby…." Ghost was relatively shocked to hear the expression of emotion from the cold man he had heard so much notoriety about him. Suddenly the woman the man was with previously rushed to her daughter's side and held her close in a way to protect her. She held her so tightly and glared at him, gone was that fearful cowering woman, replaced with a ferocious animal ready to spring at any moment. "Please…don't hurt my family…"

Ghost felt conflicted, but didn't let it show. He pushed past it for the mission's sake. "I would.…no harm will come to your family," Ghost placed a hand in one of his jacket pockets then pull out a needle. "Hold still," Ghost commanded inserting the needle into the Rays' arm with little preparation. The little girl seemed to squirm as if trying to see, but the mother wouldn't let her. She continued to glare daggers at him. After taking a blood sample Ghost placed the vile into another pocket then looked down at the man and to his family. He met eyes with the little girl. "…I'm not the bad guy…" he said simply walking to the back door then leaving. Moments later, a SWAT team rushed into the mansion with weapons up and ready, but were thrown to see their work done for them.

"Did we surround the perimeter?" the lead officer asked placing a finger to his ear.

"Yeah, nothing in or out," confirmed the voice on the other end, and they sounded confident in this as well. "Why?"

"Seems like whoever did this, may be long gone…geez whoever they are they're inhuman,"

"Or very well trained and knowledgeable on military operations," came a voice from behind the officer. He turned back to see a man a tall strong man with a stern jaw. He wore a clear displeased look on his face while being decked out in what appeared to be Anti-PSI gear, and other tactical devices.

"Who are you?" the officer asked noting the fact the man was able to walk right onto the scene without anyone swarming him showed that he must have clearance.

"Captain Stacey, you don't need to know much of what I do, or how I do it. Just know you are assisting me," the man responded. The officer wore a clear frown on his face. Being in this business you gotta used to being talked down to by superiors and hold your tongue. The fact he even gave his name shows the man is at least cordial since Stacey could have just simply blew the man off.

"Captain Stacey, names Heart sir, James Heart,"

"Alright Heart, care to explain to me what you've got here?" Stacey asked surveying the scene stepping over body after body and shards of ice.

"We got a tip from an unknown source saying that there was going to be an attack on a Mr. Morrow, a big time entrepreneur making money off big box stores and such. Not knowing what we were in for S.W.A.T was called in, but we arrive on scene to a battle taking place. HQ tells us to bring in Mr. Morrow for questioning due to a very descriptive paper trail that points to some very under handed type operations,"

"That same ol' shtick…" Stacey muttered.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, continue,"

"We swept the perimeter and we can't find a trace of anyone here, or who would've done this…like it was some sorta…"

"Ghost," Stacey finished for him. Stacey observed the damage and concluded that he was right on his assumptions. "Thank you officer for your help, that is all you can return to your duties," The officer turned to leave but hesitated for a moment. Stacey noticed this from the corner of his eye. "Something to add?"

"Only a question sir,"

"Just one," Stacey said deciding to throw the officer a bone for being cooperative.

"Do you know what did this?"

"No I don't, but I know that it isn't normal," Stacey answered simply and honestly. He has been chasing something that was smart, fast, cunning, and dangerous. Finding out all this information before anyone else could was also a curious feature. The Eagleland Military was arguably the best in the world, and to have someone doing their job better than them…was somewhat insulting. The officer seemed unsatisfied, but saw the annoyance on Stacey's face showing that he himself was not satisfied with the answer either. Leaving it at that he saluted him then went to rejoin his own man. Stacey study the scene a bit more before finding nothing else of use, however one of the ice shards caught his eye. He glanced down to see a red tint on the tip. He squats down for a closer look to see the red tint seems too dark to be paint, and there is no red paint on the walls. This could only mean it was blood. He noticed the man on the ground never had any gashes, and all injuries were from blunt force it appeared. Someone got scratch…Stacey smirked as he picked up the piece of ice. "Better get this looked at quick before the ice melts or the blood hardens," he said slipping it into a bag.

Farther out of the area a figure was walking out on the street. The figure appeared to be only a child with an ice cream cone hair style that swirled, black locks highlighted with blonde. It was an odd choice, but the boy felt he had to learn to live with it. He walked with his hands on his pockets strolling casually down the lit streets thanks to the streetlights. He wears a black shirt with one horizontal red strip on it, dark blue pants, and all red sneakers with black shoe strings. He glanced back hearing the sirens of numerous police and law enforcement vehicles. He watched with a bit of wonder as they go by with what appeared to be a boat load of apprehended felons. One of the cars did stop next to the curb of where he was, and he looked up at the dark tinted window for it to roll down. A cop with a thick mustache stared down at him.

"Kid, you know there's a curfew and you shouldn't be out this late," he said gruffly. The child seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment as if shocked that he was noticed. The cop grew suspicious of him instantly when the kid failed to respond. "What're you doing out here?" Noting the assertion in his voice the child moved to talk.

"I-I'm awful sorry officer…I…I completely lost track of time I didn't mean to cause any harm," the child bowed to the officer in apology. The officer was thrown by this type of attitude and supposed he was wrong to be suspicious. However, he noted the nervousness when the boy was speaking to him.

"Why so nervous?"

"I…don't…speak with people much…" he responded looking away. The cop found the reply odd, but assumed the kid had issues of some kind considering he was out so late.

"Where do you live?"

"That house right there," the boy said pointing to a house with an outside light still on as if expecting someone.

"Well get there and no more late night strolls ya hear?" the boy quickly nods his head as the cop ups the window and drives off. Once the exchange was over the boy sighed. Walked toward the house he indicated, but instead going there he got inside the car that was parked outside in front of it. Once inside the driver, who had been ducking down sat up and started the car. He did a u-turn then began driving down the street.

"Well, that was a nice save there kid," replied the driver with a smirk. "I thought you were gonna wet yourself for a second there," The boy did not respond to the man's teasing which quickly deflated the man's enthusiasm. "Ya know, if you talked to people more maybe you wouldn't have such trouble talking to them when it really counts," the boy instead turned his head to stare out the window. The man sighed as he knew when the boy did this there was no use talking to him anymore. He was used to driving the kid around wherever he needed to go. Able to drive just about anything with an engine, helicopter, train, race car, speed boat, you name it he can drive it. This set of skills makes him rather invaluable to the kid sitting next to him. Ron was his name, and that's all he would give. He never gave anything more or less than that, simply Ron. He was a shady character with a shady backstory, but shady people were the best kind of people in this business. Ron however would like to admit that no one is more shady then the kid next to him. He knew next to nothing about him, barely even knew what his voice sounded like. He knew the kid was powerful, real powerful. He's seen what he can do first hand, and when the kid really cuts loose. However, through all the faults Ron may have and he has been told he has a lot, it still felt wrong sending in a child. No back up, no reinforcements, and on impossible standards. The kid was powerful, but he can't be perfect no matter how damn close he is. And this kid is pretty damn close.

"Got your symbiont?" asked Ron. The boy simply held up a small container that looked like a wallet. When he opened it up it revealed a black and white substance on the inside of it through a glass prison. The boy closed it once Ron saw it and put it back in his pocket. Ron frowned at the complete antisocial stand this kid took. No matter how good he was at this; being this way was not healthy. Hell the kid didn't even have a name! He was always referred to as an 'it' by some people which confused him, kid by others, and Earthbound by the rest. On missions he was labeled Ghost a name he took to all too well, simply because it was expressive of him. Still none of those were names, and Ron had the bare minimum for names but at least it was something. "Kid, this had been the tenth mission we've been on together. Ya know that, we're practically partners you and I. Ya know what partners are right, they look out for each other. I'd like to think I'm much more than some guy that gets you from point A to B. A conversation is the least you can give me. Our last mission up in the mountains I got a few words outta ya, and I know you talk more during the missions than any other time. Wicked sense of humor ya got there,"

"I'm not funny…" the boy responded in a flat tone.

"Believe what you want kid, I just can't wait for the day you actually start giving me some idea of what actually goes through your mind,"

"I can answer that now," the boy said turning away from the window as they began leaving the city limits. "Power and the next mission, that is all,"

"More to life than that,"

"I doubt you are the best person to give me a lesson on life,"

"HA, see sense of humor!" Ron said with a smirk glad to get a conversation going. "It's funny because it's true,"

"The truth is funny?"

"Only when it's obvious, or relatable,"

The boy was silent at that as he turned back toward the window. Despite anyone or even what the kid says, Ron knows that the boy is very expressive of his feelings. He just has problem conveying them verbally partially because he didn't know how. Can't really say it's his fault, but he noticed a particular melancholy look the kid wore. He would've asked, but it seemed the kid was consumed in his thoughts. Ron began to increase the cars speed for a few miles as they rode in silence. Ron tired of the quiet decided to turn on the radio to his favorite radio station. It was a variety of all kinds of music, and currently some kind of rock group was playing. Ron instantly got into it enjoying the song immensely. The kid was indifferent to it, even going so far as to close his eyes to drive out the song. They rode for a while until they made a turn…onto a dirt road right off the highway. It was an extremely odd place to turn, but luckily the cars on the road were few and far between. Ron switched off his lights for the moment to make it seem like the car disappeared to anyone who drove by. Ron pressed a button on the wheel and suddenly the windshield of the car changed color as if they switched to night vision mode. The kid had noticed this and was a bit impressed. They rode until they reached a deserted part of a clearing in the woods. Ron cut off the car as both parties got out. It was only a few moments later that a couple of other car doors slammed shut and numerous people walked out into the clearing. One of them being the most distinguishable with their military uniform covered in medals. Ron and the kid both quickly click their heels together as they salute the man.

"At ease," he said Ron simply dropped his posture all together, but the kid kept his stance only dropping his arms to his sides. "What have you to report Agent Earthbound?"

The kid stepped forward. "Sir, I disabled the target and acquired the blood sample after he had taken the product,"

"Good, and were you seen?"

At this question there was some hesitation. "While in mission mode I was not, but while walking the streets as a civilian a police car did stop me. I convinced him my house was not far and he left it at that sir,"

"WHAT!" the general exploded in utter outrage. Despite the mission being an overall success that small tidbit of information seemed to set him off like a bomb.

"It was minor stuff General," Ron said stepping in.

"When I want your opinion I will ask for it understood!" he growled at Ron. Ron hated this same ol' shtick. No matter how well the kid performed there would be one small minor hiccup in what happened and the general would go ballistic. He would sometimes smack the kid around, talk down to him as if he wasn't worth the air he breathed, and even go so far as to put a few bullets in him demanding he not move. It was child abuse at its finest. He wasn't the only one who felt sick to their stomachs watching it, but there wasn't a lot anyone could do. When you sign on to this little club you're either in or dead. This is so off the radar that anyone and everyone was disposable and no questions would be raised. Ron watched as The General bent down to yell into the kid's face with the kid keeping the best stoic feature throughout the entire exchange. "Worthless piece of trash, why is it so difficult to follow the simplest of instructions! Don't be seen, don't talk to anyone, and complete the mission. So far you've only been able to do two of these things, and you weren't made for satisfactory results!"

"Yes sir,"

The General mashed his teeth as he glowered at the boy's stoic features. "Maybe a few rounds in the Combat Drone might teach you," He reached into the boy's pocket to pull out the decoy wallet container. "With no symbiont powers either, now get out of my sight,"

The boy saluted with a lot less vigor then before showing that the words had the desired effect despite no facial changed. The boy quickly walked away toward another group of military personnel and was escorted away. At this Ron turns back to the general who seemed to sigh. "Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"More than you realize," he responded grumpily ignoring the fact that Ron was being so informal to a superior. "Your job is done, take your vehicle and go to your quarters or wherever you crawl out of,"

"I'm the snake, well I suppose you could say that. But at least I'm honest about it, you're just playing coy like your some garden snake when you're really a cobra,"

"Leave now," the General responded.

"Come on Ross, why treat the kid like that?" The man stopped then glanced back at Ron.

"There are a lot of things about him you don't know,"

"Then clue me in Ross. I realized that you didn't wanna tell me before because I was deemed highly violate and untrustworthy…which is true. But I'm not heartless nor a monster I'd never talk to my most hated enemies like that, let alone a kid,"

"You may as well tell him Ross," another voice says joining them. They turned toward another man seemingly in his thirties with blonde hair and thick glasses. The man stood at the height of 6 ft even with a stern frame. He wears what appeared to be green sweats with black boots, and black shirt. "I thought you would've told him by now,"

"It's not for him to really know anything," General Ross responded gruffly.

"Maybe, but maybe he should know just what he's driving around, I mean who," the blonde quickly corrected.

"You were right the first time professor,"

"What is project Earthbound?" Ron asked.

"To be put simply, Project Earthbound is a…genetic creation made in a lab. The product is that young boy there,"

"So wait you mean-,"

"The kid isn't human," General Ross stated with arms crossed. "So therefore he is not limited by human limitations. Created by our very own Professor Andonuts,"

"He's…cloned from alien DNA," Jeff said continuing the discussion. "He may not be human, but that's only in the conventional means,"

"What so if this kid has alien DNA why does he look like a regular kid, and why'd you wanna make him look like a kid?" Ron asked.

"Well, the DNA incorporated for his creation was from multiple alien entities, but there was one certain strand that went further than the others. The only reason he can function is because that certain strand holds him together. It just so happens that this specific DNA strand was…quite special. It was what made the project look like a child in the first place,"

"Wow…alien DNA huh, kinda like that thing that attacked Fourside way back and the military couldn't throw enough weapons at it to stop it. I heard some kid stopped it, fought it tooth and nail," Ron looked at the two men curiously. "That true?"

"I was there for it," Jeff admitted.

"It was at this time that the world was woken up at the true danger PSI creatures had. It's no secret that the Eagleland military is supposed to be the best in the world. No one could tell by that battle,"

"But to be fair they were fighting what was an alien version of their super soldier,"

"So we got our own,"

"So alien child soldier…alright sounds crazy but I've seen the kid enough to know that actually makes sense,"

"Now that you have your answers go," General Ross said as he turned to leave. Jeff looked after the man as he walked toward Ron. When the General was out of ear shot Jeff addressed him.

"Thank you for actually showing some common decency toward Luke, I really appreciate that,"

"Huh, Luke?" Ron questioned.

"That's his name. He can only really open up to people once they know his real name. You'll have to forgive him if he seems distant he's rather shy too,"

"Okay what?"

"He's not human in the conventional sense, but he still has feelings. In fact I know for a fact that he has more humanity then most people will ever hope to have. I try and do what I can for him despite the General's views. It's hard for him and I know this is a lot to ask for but he's just a kid…"

"Okay, I get it Professor you want the kid to have some leeway,"

"Thank you for understanding," The man said with a smile as pats the younger man on the shoulder. He then turned to walk away leaving Ron to his own thoughts. "Ya gotta wonder…just how powerful this kid is though…"

* * *

Luke sat quietly. He was in some sort of containment unit that had no windows, one light bulb, and no other person. They were heading back to base probably. He was completely keeping his thoughts to himself he dare not even breathe to loudly less he set himself off on one of his episodes. The General informed him that any emotions he felt should be repressed and only released on missions. He sometimes felt far too much joy then he should have when he went on missions allowing some expression of himself. However, those instances were far too brief and didn't come as often as he liked. He began shaking uncontrollable as his thoughts began racing.

"Piece of garbage!"

"Not worth the effort!"

"Worthless!"

"Not fit to breathe!"

"Grovel in the dirt where you belong!"

"Worthless!"

"Damn useless weapon!"

"It doesn't seem to understand!"

"Worthless!"

"Worthless!"

"Worthless!"

"Monster..."

That one word stung so much, but not as much as the spiteful looks. Nothing could compare the amount of hate in the eyes of the people he's meet on his "outings". So much hate directed at him and he struggled to understand why. "I'm not the bad guy…" he said in a low shaky voice. He also thought of the looks of pure terror he had given people. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to will his body to stop shaking. It wasn't working, and the harder he fought to suppress these emotions the more he was beginning to lose. Wounds that even he could not heal from were tearing him apart. He felt this sensation before, and it's been happening more and more recently. The professor explained to him that it was normally extremely unhealthy to bottle emotions. Those emotions can only be contained for so long until the bottle overflows and the emotions bust out. "I'm not the bad guy…" he muttered as he couldn't contain it anymore and he began to cry blood.


	3. The Human Factor

_**Project Earthbound part 3**_

"_**The Human Factor"**_

The next mission, that's always what it's about. Moving on and focusing on the next mission.

"Kill him!"

That's all there is to life. Getting the mission, completing it, and then moving on to the next mission. Well, to be fair that's all there is to his life anyway.

"Damn it, just shoot him, shoot him!"

He's not exactly human, at least not on the inside. He looks human though, but it's just a friendly shell. The shell helps him blend in when needed, but he wouldn't know just how well he'd fit in with society. He knows little to anything about it. He's surrounded by some of the most sophisticated technology in the world, but he wouldn't be able to recognize a toaster if he saw it.

"Where did he-augh!" the splattering sound of flesh being ripped apart. It sickened him when he had first heard it, but now…it just makes him shiver.

"Holy shit!"

"Hey just ripped out his guts!"

Even though his hands are literally covered in blood, with the rest of his frame quickly following with the massive amount of carnage he's causing. Not one drop of his blood has been spilled, not one hit has made contact, and he's so tempted to stand still and let them fire. Pain is his only release. The only time he can feel something, the only time he can actually have a sensation of his own is through pain. It's the only thing that reminds him he's alive, he's not a machine, and that he can actually feel something.

"Stay back!" the man points his gun at the missile that he is currently there to prevent from launching. The mission was simple. Terrorist somehow managed to get their hands on a nuclear warhead. Luckily, they only had one unluckily it was fully prepped and ready to fire. They only needed to punch in coordinates and it was done. The seller was still being determined, but this small hiccup had to be handled quickly before Eagleland Special Forces got involved.

Ghost looked at the bomb noting the possibly yield the explosion had then looked at the man. His fear, shaky limbs, and clenched teeth showed he had a lot to lose if things didn't go as planned here. Maybe he was willing to activate the bomb through such crude methods and kill everyone who wasn't already dead. Ghost knew that although there was no civilization for miles in the desert where this launch pad was set up underground, it could still pose as a problem. Ghost stared at the man his eyes covered by the black shades.

"Will you really fire?" Ghost asked taking a step forward his voice twisted thanks to the modulator in his mask.

The man cocked the gun and took the safety off. "Yes!"

A complete bluff.

Ghost rushed then the man just as he points the shotgun toward him. Ghost's heart raced as he determined if he should dodge it or take in the sweet relief of pain. However, he decided against it since the General would probably figure out he could've dodged it. No unnecessary injuries, his Earthbound core could only heal him so much before it needed more power again. He flipped avoiding the widespread bullets then landed on the barrel of the gun to point it downward. He swung his fist that was covered in black that connected with the man's jaw. He hit the wall harshly possible breaking some bones with the force of impact. Ghost stepped toward the control console for the missile. After a few moments he deactivated the missile with codes he picked right out of the brain of the operator.

"Missile deactivated," Ghost reported. He pressed a button on his helmet's forehead for the cap to retract allowing his cowlick to stick up in all its glory and allowing his head some fresh air.

"Ron is above for extraction," responded a gruff voice.

"Affirmative," Ghost stated. He leaped toward the missile nose to land on it then leap upward through the channel to punch his way out through the hatch doors. Once outside he looks up to see a Helicopter far above him. He reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out a small device. It was chrome sleek metal piece that was in the shape of half an oval with a flat side. He placed the flat side against the top of his forearm and waited a moment. The symbiont seemed to tighten underneath it a bit making Ghost wince slightly. After a beep he pointed his arm into the air then pressed a button on the top of it. Suddenly a tendril was launched but with excessively more force than what he could generate on his own. Thanks to this launcher it got all the way to the bottom of the chopper. The line retracted pulling him upward. He glanced down to see numerous jeeps heading straight to wear he just was moments ago. Many of the jeeps trained lights onto him, but he quickly snipped those out with one shot each. Ghost pulled himself aboard the helicopter and once there he let out a sigh. He pressed a button his neck that completely freed his face of any trace of the mask. All of it retracting to the back of his neck.

"Nuke disabled?" Ron asked casually as he turned the helicopter around to fly away.

"Yes and all personnel had been disabled. Any news on our main mission?"

"A few strands of details. The professor also wants to get a full debriefing of everything we know so far with everyone present to figure out our next game plan. At this things top speed we should be there in about half an hour," Ron pressed a button and suddenly the Helicopter began shifting. The blades were removed as wings deployed from the sides. The tail propeller straightened out and widens to reveal jet turbines. "The one thing I like about this job…the toys," Ron said with a smile as he put the now jet plane in full throttle easily reaching Mach 3.

Once their course was set Ron relaxed then turned to look at Ghost, or his human name Luke. "So Luke, how'd that mission feel?" The boy was quiet. Not saying anything, but even in his silence Ron understood. "Still having those grips about being a real boy and all that stuff huh? Wish I can say you'd grow out of that, or you'll understand someday but that's just the downside of your position kid. You know everything, and sometimes knowing everything aint a good thing, could also be a curse," Ron glanced over to see the boy's fist tighten. "Don't forget to remove the symbiont,"

Somehow Luke seemed excited at this idea. He reached for the wallet containment unit in his jacket pocket. He removed his jacket, and external gear not associated with the symbiont. He was left with only a one piece and black combat boots. He stood up then opened the containment like a regular wallet. Wires popped out and sent a powerful current of electricity through the symbiont. Luke felt it and felt a small surge of relief at the feeling. The symbiont was forcibly ripped off him and sucked into the containment unit. This left him with only a black and red stripped shirt, black pants, and his red and black converse. The General never liked this attire, claiming it was too fashionable. However, it was necessary to fit into the crowd at times when the symbiont is removed. Luke sighed and placed the containment unit in his pants pocket then sat back down. Ron gave him a look.

"What?" the boy questioned.

"You seemed to enjoy having 700 volts of electricity run through your system. Something you wanna share?"

"Sometimes…sometimes it's better to feel pain then nothing at all," Ron thought this thought surprisingly dark and scary. The kid was turning into an emo! The worst part was he could regenerate from just about anything. Who knows what lengths he'd go to just to have this rush of pain? He may even slip up on a mission just to be punished. The red eyes and natural blonde highlights was already odd. However, these mental scars and issues this kid has are piling on. He's only been on this Earth for about five years to his understanding. They were making the equivalent to a five year old cut himself. It made Ron's stomach turn a bit at the thought.

"We need to get you some therapy stat," Ron said.

* * *

They arrived at their home base. The base is located inside a mountain, a counterfeit mountain the military cleaned out. It was located in the podunks of Eagleland so not many hikers would be visiting this mountain. Ron switched the jet back to helicopter then brought it in for a landing in the side of the mountain where a hatch opened. After the helicopter was in the hatch closed and the helicopter powered down. On the launch pad were numerous soldiers rushing over to the chopper to inspect it and the crew. Ron shooed most of them away comparing them to annoying insects. Luke however was indifferent handing off his gear to each specific person who asked for it. Finally they approached two people, Professor Andonuts and General Ross. Both Ron and Luke salute.

"At ease," General said. Only Ron totally relaxes. The general holds up some kind of scanner. He waves it over the boy inspecting him. He then nods. "Good, none of that sloppy work you've been doing lately. Sometimes it feels like you throw yourself in front of bullets, bombs, or whatever. That's why I got this see if any new skin has been recently healed. See if we can't wire that little defect out,"

Professor Andonuts sent The General the slightest of glares. "Well let's get this debriefing together since that mission was a large time waster,"

"Time waster? Terrorists were poised to strike the capital city of Eagleland!" The General exclaimed.

"With how quick the Special Forces responded they almost beat us there. They could've handled it after all that's what their trained to do,"

"Well if you don't mind I wanted some peace of mind. I wanted to shoot a missile of my own before they did. It performed well enough too. Ya hear that Earthbound, you saved lives today, this is what you were made for," The boy looked at the General a bit confused. "What?"

"That is why I was created?" he asked.

"You were created to be my gun Earthbound, to protect this country and democracy, and to do as I say. So in a nutshell, you were created for whatever I say you were created for. That way you won't be confused and I don't have to see that dumb look again,"

"Right, yes sir,"

"Alright let's step inside gentlemen," Professor Andonuts said raising a hand to a room on his left. Everyone entered with the General giving Ron a waivered look. "He can be trusted, and he should have an idea of what he's getting himself into since he'll be on the field as well," the Proffesor reasoned before the man could protest. General Ross huffed as he took a seat on the far end of the room. Luke sat in the middle and Ron sat next to Luke. Professor Andonuts sealed the door shut and turned out the lights. He reached into his pocket then clicked a button for strobe lights to turn on with a holographic interface of a pill.

"This is what this whole mess is about huh, that little pill?" Ron asked incredulously.

"That 'little pill' could potentially destroy the world," General Ross explained with a frown on his stern face and crossed arms.

"General Ross is quite correct. See in every human on the planet is a hidden gene. It is called the PSI Gene and as you can guess, it's a gene that harness the power of psychokinetic energy, and something we are all potentially inclined for. However, the ability to do so is dormant and unattainable by regular human standards. The theory is that once we unlock the full potential of our human brain we could tap into all sorts of power,"

"If that's true what about those heroes I heard you used to pal around with, ones that saved the world a couple of times as kids? How did they get powers when they were only regular kids not anywhere as smart as you?"

"The Chosen Four, our old name, was what we were called. The psychic members of the team were exposed to an alien radiation that promoted growth in the PSI Gene. The leader and most powerful member was genetically inclined to unlock his powers eventually because his lineage traces back to the very first humans to ever acquire the ability of PSI,"

"You fail to mention how those three PSI wielders got stronger as the years have gone by, there is still no one more powerful than them," General Ross growled but glanced at Luke. "At least till now,"

"But they are on our side though, so isn't that a good thing?" Ron asked.

"It is, but the General feels that people with so much power could choose to make their own laws. Upserp the order of things, and cause massive destruction,"

"What…but they don't seem the type,"

"They aren't, but back to what this pill does. This pill is a counterfeit version of that radiation using elements possibly procured by natural born PSI wielders, as in PSI users who have parents that can use PSI. Using that blood they've possibly spent years upon years of development to create this pill. All one must to do is swallow it and the PSI Gene becomes active. When the gene is active it allows the user to unleash a large amount of power completely skipping the alpha level of attacks. This pushes the PSI Gene beyond natural limitations of the gene, similar to like overexerting a muscle. When the pill is swallowed they indeed get powers but only for a short moment. Victims who swallowed the pill have been hospitalized and all traces of the pill have vanished,"

"So it just dissolves into their system?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Not exactly, it just changes shape. It vanishes, but the strands of DNA in a person damaged considerably which is DNA altercations are so hasty. It practically sends the body in shock. Like your brain having the instructions on how to run the body is suddenly gone, and its improvising,"

"Oh god…basic instincts, senses, involuntary actions?"

"All of it goes experience a major malfunction which I doubt anyone will or has survived from,"

"So what I'm gathering here is that the pill is not perfected?" Ross asked.

"Far from perfected, and besides the only powers given may be powerful but extremely basic elemental PSI. Specialize PSI powers differ person to person from their personal preferences, likes, dislikes, habits, or feelings. All we've seen so far are fire, ice, and lightning which isn't too spectacular," Professor Andonuts walks to holographic pill then splits it in half. He then throws out numerous small holographic molecules. "It's made from elements quite similar to the Earthbound core I created for Lu-the project. Which does bring up the question of whom exactly is spear heading this project?"

"You're not the only expert of PSI," General Ross said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but I am the best and most experienced in it. No one knows more about it then I do. However, clearly someone might know just as much as I do…but that's impossible…"

"Why is that Professor, no one can be as smart as you?" Ron asked crossing his legs with a smirk.

"No that's not it…I've seen the very source of all PSI, battled legends, and met the very race who founded the ability. There is only one other person who might know more and he…well just doesn't exist at this time. I don't know how this is possible and I am unaware of them,"

"Which brings me to this conclusion," General Ross said standing up. He took the remote from Jeff then clicked the button. The pill and elements vanished to bring up an image of a dark gothic castle. "Castle Dark, on the small country of Nefatria, and their ally Ravenland. Both are absolute monarchs that seem to see eye to eye with one another. Despite their relatively small size these countries could pose serious threats especially when they pull their resources together. The bigger threat would be Nefatria since they are the most powerful country, and with so many figureheads it's hard to say who really runs this place. This is where Project Earhtbound comes in, we're sending you there to see just what these guys might be up to,"

"General if I may," Professor Andonuts interjected. "We may have a big gun but that doesn't mean we have to wave it around to let people see it. We know the entire government is as shady as shady gets. But we have no proof, no evidence, we wouldn't even know what we'd be looking for. We don't fish General without having an idea of what we're fishing for,"

"You're an expert on espionage now?"

"I have my fair share of battle experience. Charging to their front door won't work, and hitting their backdoor is grounds to get caught. We could deny all we want, but no one could refuse the coincidence of a spy breaking into the castle at the same time an Eagleland official is in town, too much of a coincidence to be ignored. We'd be at their mercy on their turf as well, nothing the President can say or do to change that. We also have a treaty with them that prohibits what you just suggested from either side. Our only choice is to acquire proof in case we do get caught we have grounds for speculation, and we'll know what we're looking for,"

"And what plan of action do you suggest?"

"Gather more information. We'll get what we can on our turf that way we can play it safe. We also need more information on those castles if we plan to storm them," Professor Andonuts turned to Ron. "That will be your job,"

"Me?" the man questioned.

"We won't be able to make a move until you get back. Gather what you can on the layout of the capital and the castles in both countries and report back. Take as much time as you need,"

"Well this'll be a nice vacation," Ron said with a smirk. Luke looked at the man curiously wondering what that meant.

"Okay, but that leaves Project Earthbound without a convoy," General Ross pointed out.

"He'll have to be focused on this mission only General. Anyone you want assassinated, bombed, or terrorist group take out will have to be left to the proper channels. We only have one so we can't spread him so thin. He will be with me,"

"And where will you be?"

"This product requires serious research, serious researching costs money and lots of it, and the best place to go where the money is during this time of year is Summers,"

Ron and General Ross both looked quite displeased.

"I hadn't permitted the Project to go anywhere…" The General growled.

However, Ron's reason was quite different, "What, I gotta go to dank dark places while you guys get to kick back in the sun!" Ron added.

"I suggest going to Ravenland first since I hear it's quite nice this time of year," Andonuts started with Ron then turned to the General. "Look, I may need some back up and the only ones qualified are in this room. I doubt you want to send him anywhere where he's unsupervised and in a place he's never been to map out the area. He'll be with me, and I can pass him of as my kid. With Ron it be less likely to believe with his age, and warrant attention for someone your age. A single father taking his son on vacation with him, pretty good cover,"

"I don't care the project doesn't leave base unless it's on a mission,"

"Will HE will be on a mission. We'll have his gear handy and we'll be able to track down anyone suspicious. Summers has a lot of adult places, that would be hard for a kid to blend in at, but also a lot of rich kids flaunting their parent's money around. It's a large scope that must be covered," The General mashed his teeth together.

"That is a fair point," Ron admitted.

"You can't-,"

"If I have to act like a possessive spoiled child than I will General, Project Earthbound is licensed to me, he is my creation. You funded the project, thank you for that, but ultimately he is my responsibility and I say he is coming with me. I haven't fought you about this at any point even with your blatant mistreatment of him. But he goes with me to ensure this mission is a success,"

The room fell silent after those words. No one said anything with Ron and Luke both in shock at what transpire in front of them. General Ross frowned but then sighed. "Fine Professor, do as you please take no longer then a few weeks to get this done,"

"Yes sir,"

General Ross then strolled out the room. "The calm before the storm personified," Ron muttered. Luke watched as the door closed behind the General. This strange feeling was in the pit of his stomach of what was happening. It wasn't pain, so what other feeling could it be. He placed a hand on his gut to rub the feeling away.

"Hey Luke," asked the Professor looking down at the boy. The boy looked up at the man. "I know it seems weird, but you're gonna have to get used to calling me dad for a while alright,"

"…Dad…" his voice sounded so small from the lack of use. Also the word was so foreign to come out of his mouth.

"Aren't you technically his dad already?" Ron asked.

"By strict definition that would be how it works," Professor Andonuts said ruffling Luke's hair. "But are you okay with that?"

"I…" This rush in the pit of his stomach, what is it? "I feel weird…"

"You probably just feel a little nervous of what just happened, and don't know quite how to process it. I'm finally gonna be able to give you what I promised you. Something better a taste of actual life for once. I'm sorry it took so long for me to keep it," Jeff Andonuts smiled. "So how do you feel being called Luke Andonuts?"

"I can have your name?" Luke asked unsure and scared.

"Yes, and you're going to be coming home with me tonight so your time of the month can be enjoyable tomorrow. Then we leave the next day on a private flight," Jeff smiled down as he bent down to the boy's height. "You excited?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure, but I think so…" Luke said looking down as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Time of the month?" Ron asked leaping out his seat. "I THOUGHT HE WAS A…A HE!"

"He is I'm referring to his feeding day. Luke can only go about thirty days without food, until one day he'll get monstrously hunger that he'll have to carbo-load to the max,"

"Wait, when the cafeteria is closed down every thirty days, it because of this little guy?" Ron questioned looking at Luke. Luke's eyes peered downward as he felt slightly embarrassed.

"It's a lot of science involved, but it's better than me having to make new Earthbound cores every so often," Jeff said straightening to his full height as he ushers Luke to the door.

"Wow, sometimes it feels like you make all this stuff up as you go," Ron said following.

* * *

Jeff stepped out the driver seat of his car. The car appeared to be a regular black automobile. Sleek finish, leather seat interior, and a touchscreen interface on the inside. A fancy car to be perfectly honest that illustrates that Jeff has quite a nice paycheck. Luke crawled out the passenger side with backpack on his back. His eyes shooting around all over the place to look around the gated community. The military base was in a pretty remote area of Eagleland, which ironically are close to one its most populated cities Fourside. Jeff lives in a gated community in Fourside, something Luke always knew but never ever saw. Luke was fascinated with everything he saw, the night sky, the evening air, the peaceful atmosphere, but still he felt conflicted. The only true rush he's ever felt was through pain. Pain was his key to feel something, to actually know for sure that he was truly alive. At the moment he's overcome with all sorts of thoughts and feelings and he didn't know what to do.

"Luke," Jeff said gaining the boy's attention. Luke turned sharply to see Jeff had already opened to the door to the house. "You coming?" the boy nods obediently and walks forward observing the house. A red brick house, black roof, a balcony on the second floor to possibly the master bedroom. It appeared to have an attic as well judging from the small window on the side of the triangle of the house. A porch with a gateway opening that made the front door feel inviting even with the welcome mat. Luke stepped forward inside the house while Jeff clicked a button on his car keys that locked his car. He closed the door behind him, and a moment later the garage door opened and the car rolled in on its own as the door closed.

Luke stared at his new environment. He stepped onto the hardwood floors of the downstairs entering into the living room area. He looked to his left to see the kitchen not surrounded by walls and a on the far end of the living area are stairs leading to the upper levels. Luke was stared forward to see giant windows on the back of the house that peered onto a lake behind them. Luke walks over to the window to star out into the night looking at the trees and the moon reflecting off the lake.

"Why is the moon like that?" Luke wondered looking at the ball in the sky.

"You've never seen a Full Moon before?" Jeff asked walking over. Luke shook his head. Jeff frowned but didn't say anything. He walked over to the a phone on a stand next to his black leather coach.

"You have 2 new messages," came the monotone voice of the machine. Luke turned to look at it curiously. "First message…_beep,_"

"Hey Jeff its Ness…again…since you don't seem to be happy with me for some reason since you don't return any phone calls. You missed the anniversary, again, and we're really starting to worry Jeff. We've hardly seen you these last five years and you're not making this easy. Call me back we need to talk," came the grown man's voice. Luke was a bit surprised to hear the man's voice for the first time. It somewhat startled him to finally hear the voice of the most powerful PSI user in the world. Also the one that the General keeps hinting that he'll kill one day.

Jeff hit a button. "Message deleted…next message…_beep_,"

"Hey Jeffery this is Paula. I know Ness called you like ten minutes ago, but please we'd really like to see you. The kids' birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and Ness got some time off from work, as did I. We'll be out of touch by normal means for a while because we'll be going on a little trip, but when we get back we're having a party at the house. I want you there and if you're not so help me I will-,"

"End of message," the machine cut off seeming that the message Paula left was too long. Jeff sighed in relief not sure if he wanted to hear the threat. However, he probably didn't need to in order to understand. He should probably consider this. He looked up to see Luke still standing and staring.

"Come on Luke let me show you your room," Jeff said walking upstairs. Luke follows closely as the steps are covered in carpet like the upstairs. They past what Luke assumed was Jeff's bedroom and into the next one over. Jeff opened the door to let Luke in first. Luke walked in then seemed startled. He saw the had a Plasma TV, a video game station, a full size bed with some super hero graphic on it that Luke didn't recognize, blue painted room, and a closet. Luke could see that there were clothes inside that looked to be his size. Luke turned to Jeff a bit confused. "Well I know that brain of yours is probably processing this doesn't look like a guest room for just anybody, I made if for you Luke," Luke's eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"This…is mine?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time, but I had been unsure on how to say it," Jeff bent down so that he would be able to see eye to eye with Luke. Luke felt this odd feeling in his chest that was starting to scare him. He'd never seen the professor like this, and he's never been so close to someone or seen him from the point of view. "You can be open with me Luke. You can tell me what bothers you, tell me what you feel, express yourself, and be who you are. You may not have an ounce of my blood in you Luke but…you are my son. You're not alone alright, and I'll be there for you," Jeff placed a hand on Luke's shoulder making the boy shiver slightly.

"I…I don't know what this is…" Luke said slightly afraid. Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I thought this might scare you a little. It's okay, you're dealing with something new and unfamiliar. You've never been in unknown territory without a map, but here's a crash course kiddo," Jeff said with a smile. Luke stared at Jeff then placed a hand on Jeff's hand. He felt the fear fade a bit and touching the man. He figured that physical contact may help this feeling ease. He reached out to grab Jeff in a hug which startled the man a bit. However, Jeff obliged to the hug as they stayed like that for a moment. Luke felt the feeling fade away, but was replaced with a new feeling. This one felt a lot better than the fear, but what is it? Luke released Jeff as the man released him as well. "I'm gonna get some sleep you can do whatever you want but try not to be too noisy. Oh and before I forget if the hunger comes just head into the kitchen and eat up I stocked the fridge just for you," Jeff stood up to his feet the ruffled Luke's head. He smiled a little to receive a slight annoyed look from Luke at the mistreatment of his hair. "Just like him…" he muttered walking into his room.

Luke turned back to his room a little blown away at actually owning something, calling something his. He stepped into the room then sat on the bed. He laid back on it to stare at the ceiling. Pain isn't the only feeling he knows anymore. It's the one he's most familiar with, but one he does not need to confide in. Not anymore. "I have a home…"


	4. Pain or Pleasure part 1

_**Project Earthbound part 4**_

"_**Pain or Pleasure," part 1**_

The sun began to rise signaling the beginning of a new day. Also one could say that it signals the end of the night. Whichever view could be seen as optimistic, or pessimistic depending on ideals. The sun's beams shined brightly onto the land before it showering beams of light through a window. A window that was mostly covered by curtains showed a few beams of light that peaked through. The beam landed directly in the face of a grown man. His eyes twitched at the direct contact and it made him open his eyes. His blonde hair a mess against the pillow with his green eyes blinking for clarity as it took him a moment to realize that he was awake. He reached over to his nightstand instinctively to grab a pair of thick glasses. He knew he should get new contacts soon to eliminate having to wear these ancient artifacts. He sat up to scratch his head and blink away drowsiness. He suddenly noted that he wasn't the only one living in the house at the moment, especially when he heard quite a ruckus coming from downstairs. Jeff Andonuts rolled out of bed in a basic white undershirt, and blue pajama pants.

"Can't believe I've gotten so old," he muttered to himself remembering his younger years of just bouncing out of bed. However, it never really went away as sometimes the slightest of sounds could jar him from his sleep. The 39 year old Jeff Andonuts stepped out his room and looked toward his kitchen. His face immediately fell as his glasses slid down his face a bit. There was a large assortment of food lying all over the kitchen area. Jeff studied it all seeing pizza boxes, ham wrappers, bones, empty chip bags, soda cans, water bottles, dirty pots and pans, discarded wrappers, an empty assortment of boxes, and so much more. In the center of it all though is Luke who seemed to still be going strong as he just finished devouring a bucket of chicken just as soon as the microwave beeped. Luke, unable to walk over to the microwave due to the large amount of items surrounding him, used his powers to open the door and bring the food over. He didn't bother blowing on it as he just started to tear into the TV dinner. Jeff has seen this scene many times before, but it never ceased to astound him. Watching a small quiet child devour three times his weight just never lost its shock value him. "G-Good morning Luke,"

"Hm?" Luke sent a questioning look toward Jeff. He swallowed a large amount of food in his mouth and down his throat to answer properly. "Good morning?" he questioned tilting his head.

"Oh right, I still have to educate you on basic social norms. You say good morning to someone in the morning as a greeting,"

Luke nods after another forkful of spaghetti from his plate. Jeff swore he blinked at he was on the next food item. Luke swallowed, "Good morning Professor Andonuts, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I hope you weren't too bored overnight. Tried to put some stuff in there that could help kill time for you," Jeff said walking over towards Luke. He saw the boy was dressed in some of the clothes left for him in the closet a black shirt with one red strip over the chest, the shirt also had a hood but was not adjustable, kaki cargo shorts, and high top all black converses. After noting the clothes did fit properly he wondered if the food he saved for himself was still there. He looked to see Luke chowing down on a whole sausage right out the pack.

"I thought they might be too noisy so I decided that I would leave them be,"

"How full are you?"

"Almost," Luke said right before stuffing the sausage into his mouth and chewing. After a moment he let out a sigh and a burp. "Finally…the hunger is gone,"

"Yeah, before you started eating me out of my home," Jeff said looking at all the trash lying around.

"I…admit I ate so much partially because the food was so…different. I'm not used to such food with different flavors and taste. The six gallons of oatmeal is what I'm accustomed too. Are you sure it was okay for me to eat this?" Luke said with a guilty look on his face. Jeff smiled at the boy.

"Yes, it's okay. Now let's clean this place up our plane will be leaving in a couple of hours,"

"Yes sir," Luke said. He watched the man begin picking up pieces of trash. Luke simply blinked his eyes to make his red eyes glow. Suddenly all of the trash included the parts in Jeff's arms began floating in the air. It started to condense together through Luke's concentration. Jeff looked at Luke wide eyed. "I shall dispose of the waste Professor. I made sure to save food for you as well," Luke said as he took the garbage outside. Jeff turned toward the kitchen area to navigate through it to see a few pancakes had somehow remained untouched through all the chaos. Jeff smirked. Luke stepped outside toward the trash can Jeff kept outside hauling it all in three giant trash bags. Luke opened it up then dropped the bags inside, but not without taking a look around. He noticed the neighborhood was quite lovely in the morning light. He noticed a collection of children playing in someone's yard farther up the street. Luke looked on with curiosity at seeing the kids all play whatever game it is they were playing since Luke was unfamiliar with any. He shook his head of his ridiculous thoughts. He may appear to be like them, but the fact is he isn't. He could never be like them.

"Aw man they started the game without me," whined a voice behind Luke. Luke turned his head to see another boy hurrying over toward the game. He has chocolate brown hair in the form of a bowl cut with a few strands of rebellious hair sticking up in the front, white shirt with red sleeves, brown cargo shorts, and white red converse. The boy locked eyes with Luke for a moment then to the house behind him and then stopped in front the driveway. "Hey…do you live here?" the boy asked.

Luke was instantly flustered not knowing how to handle the situation. "Um…I-I do," The boy stepped closer which prompted Luke to step back. The boy was confused by the move.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…"

"I don't think I've seen you around here, like ever, which is weird since I know Mr. Andonuts,"

"I'm um…I'm….uh,"

"Oh are you adopted, I mean that's okay if you are, but I know Mr. Andonuts never had a kid unless you're like a kid he never knew about?" Luke was being bombarded with terms and knowledge he knew nothing about. Jeff really needed to school him on social interactions, especially with those he appears on age with, but even with that lack of knowledge Luke was able to easily tell the boy lacked tact to be so straight forward. The boy noticed his lack of ability to answer any questions. Luke noticed a knowing look from the boy as he then smirked. The boy had taken note of Luke's evasive eyes, hands behind his back, awkward nature, and struggle to speak. "I get it…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. My name is Kevin by the way, what's yours?"

"…L-Luke,"

"Nice to meet you, hey my friends started playing a game of War, we might have an extra shooter or something for you to use if you wanna play," Kevin said with a smile.

"I don't think-,"

"Hey Luke what you doing out there?" Jeff called from the door. Jeff noticed Kevin with Luke and a small smile appeared on his face. "Well Kevin you trying blow something up again?"

"Noooo, not this time anyway, I was inviting Luke to come play with us,"

"What are you guys playing?" Jeff asked walking over. He looked down the street to see five boys shooting toy guns at each other. "War?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, we're actually trying to see who should be the leader of our gang. The leader should just be the all-around bestest out of everyone else!" Kevin stated proudly.

"Gang?" Jeff questioned.

"We haven't thought of a name yet…but we're gonna have each others' back no matter what. It has all the positives of a gang with none of the negatives in other words. We don't go looking for trouble,"

"With you as the leader I think that may change," Jeff said with a smirk. Kevin's eyes trailed upward as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "I don't know how your poor mother keeps up with you,"

"So you want to come play Luke?" Kevin asked noting that his friends have noticed him by now and have put the game on pause. Luke's eyes widened as he is unsure at what he should do so he looked to Jeff to help him make the decision.

"You can if you want to Luke. I still have some packing I have to do anyway, and everything you need is packed already. You can go play for a little while," Jeff said. "But be extra careful, understand," he said lowly and sternly. Luke took this as the signal to hold back most if not all of his skills and abilities. Luke wasn't totally aware of how fragile humans are, especially kids, compared to him so he sometimes overestimated his blows to a human body in comparison to his own.

"Yes sir," Luke said with squared shoulders. Jeff made a mental note to see if he could correct that later and some of Luke's other oddities. Kevin noticed with a curious wonder in his eyes. Kevin led the way to the field the other kids were currently playing further up the street. Luke gave one more nervous glance back to Jeff so the man gave Luke a small push to follow. Luke seemed downright terrified, and it was a feeling totally suffocating to him. He's felt this feeling a few times before in his life…and it never failed to make him feel helpless. Like any decision he could make would be meaningless in the end. Kevin looked back at Luke to see the worried look. Seeing the boy needed some form of comfort he smiled.

"Race ya!" Kevin called out suddenly as he dashed off. Luke was startled out his stupor. He was curious to how a person could challenge someone to a race and expect it to be fair when they take off before the person can even agree. Luke rushed off after Kevin being mindful to hold back his true speed. He caught up with him easily and could tell Kevin was running pretty hard. They made it to the middle of the field where Kevin's friends were waiting. They all waited for Kevin to catch his breath. The other boy's looked up at Luke curiously seeing he wasn't even the least bit winded. Luke took this time to take note of the boys in front of him.

Five boys in all varying in age between 12 and one of them might be 13. One boy was shorter then everyone there, and another was the tallest of them all by at best an inch. One boy who is black has on a blue hat with the brim backwards, a red shirt, jeans, and all blue shoes. Another boy has raven black hair in what appeared to be a total mess with his hair sticking up in at an odd angle, but it did show some sort of order with that chaos of a hairstyle. He wears a black shirt with the image of a yellow emoticon face that winks mischievously, dark jean shorts, black socks with black flat shoes with white soles and shoe strings. Another boy also the shortest one has a lot of hair that went all the way to his shoulders is an unruly mess, a white tank top showing an interesting show of muscle for someone his age, forest green shorts, with strapped hiking sandals. Finally, the tallest and possibly eldest of the group, his hair are like ocean waves as they as they are straight from the roots but as it grows out it gets waverer with the ends covering a the top half of his forehead. He wears a purple and black stripped short sleeved button up shirt, black cargo shorts that reach past his knees, and black high tops with purple lines on the side and possibly purple bottoms.

"Look who showed up," commented the short boy.

"Chill…out…I'm here now…whew," Kevin turned to Luke. "How are you not even a little tired?"

"Because he's probably not as out of shape as you are," his capped friend jived. He looked at Luke curiously noting the boy's clear athletic body, and slightly put off by the boy's read eyes. When Luke noted the look he realized that he had not placed his contacts in yet. "Who is this kid Kev?"

"Right, guys this is my new friend Luke," Luke was startled. Friend? He wasn't familiar with the term at all and he didn't recall when he agreed to it. How could he earn this title of 'friend'….they met only five minutes ago?! "Luke these are my friends, Derrick" the short one. "Nigel," the one with the crazy hair. "Chris," the capped boy. "And our elder James,".

"N-Nice to meet you all…" Luke greeted with a flustered wave. The five other boys looked at each other and then back at Luke.

"Um nice to meet you to," Derrick said slightly perturbed. He too was thrown by Luke's red eyes.

"Um could you excuse us a second," James said grabbing Kevin's arm and then pulling him in so they could huddle together to whisper amongst themselves. However the act was quite futile as with Luke's enhanced hearing he heard each word spoken. "Kevin, who is this kid?"

"He's just a kid I met on my way over here," the other kids seemed shocked but not too surprised since they seem to know Kevin's antics.

"Of course…" they all muttered.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"What about our competition, we can't have him join us?" Chris asked.

"Why not?"

"Dude, it decides who the leader is,"

"Yeah, so?"

"We'd rather not have someone who we haven't met only five seconds ago be our leader," Derrick said with a frown. "Plus what's up with his eyes?" Kevin shrugs.

"Yeah he looks like he might murder us in our sleep," Chris added.

"Where does he even come from?" James asked.

Kevin again shrugs. The looks his friends were giving him were telling quite a tale. "Look guys he's really, really, shy, and some friends couldn't hurt. I think he just got adopted by Mr. Andonuts so I don't think he has any friends. I guess I get that we can't make him our leader, but he could still play with us for fun. Maybe this is a way we can even let him join," Kevin suggested. Luke's eyebrow rose at that thought.

Him…join their group….he knew this would not work out. Jeff allowed him to go play with the other boys, but this new development could not come to pass. He glanced over to the toy guns they had lying on the grass. He saw the guns were modeled in similar fashion to a glock 23 only bigger, and with his keen eye he could see some accuracy would be lost. Another with the look of a grenade launcher with the large clip, a large semi-automatic gun, a few spare twin hand guns, and he noticed a large sniper rifle. His eyes widened at how serious this game looked and how real the guns actually appeared. He couldn't possibly fit in with them. He looked toward the group discussion and decided to make it easy for them.

"Thanks anyway Kevin," Luke's voice cutting into their conversation made the boys stop to look at him. "I don't want to get in the way or cause trouble. I'm sorry for derailing your game and I won't bother you anymore," Luke said softly. He tried to make it sound like it didn't matter to him, but the awful truth was it did. He was too different and he was a fool to think otherwise.

"But-," knowing Kevin's somewhat pushy nature Luke decided to turn around. "You sure?"

Luke nods. "It's better this way…" Luke muttered as he began walking away. It was a little disappointing that his first real interaction with kids his age was a total lost cause. He resisted the urge to look back knowing that they might still be looking at him. He couldn't take it as he decided to run back to Jeff's house this time at full speed. He was back at the house in moments then stopped in front the door for a moment. "What the hell was I thinking…?"

"_WORTHLESS!"_

"_GARBAGE!"_

"_NOT WORTH THE AIR YOU BREATHE!"_

"Weapons don't make friends…they take friends…The Professor was wrong to send me to meet them…"

"_Your reason of existence is whatever I want it to be,"_

"Please…stop…" Luke said gripping the ends of his hair tightly and pulling as he fell to his knees. Hoping the hair pulling would bring some pain to help him feel something familiar.

"Stop what?" asked a winded voice behind him. Luke's eyes opened surprise as he turned around to see Kevin winded and he wasn't alone as James, Nigel, Derrick, and Chris were with him.

"Geez you run fast…" Chris gasped wiping a small amount of sweat from his brow.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked noticing the boy appeared to be greatly distressed with the way he looked like he was about to break down.

"…A headache…" Luke said returning to his feet not meeting their gazes.

"A headache?"

"A really bad headache, I get them a lot,"

"Why you just run off like that?" Kevin asked walking toward Luke. Like the first time they met Luke took just as many steps away as Kevin approached. "What is it?"

"You guys should just forget about me. I'm no fun anyway and you still needed to have your competition,"

"Well yeah, but you kinda ran off before we could ask if you wanted to join our crew," Derrick said.

"I don't think it's a good idea….you guys-,"

"Isn't it our decision if we like you or not?" Kevin asked incredulously. Luke looked at him confused. "I mean, you kinda decided we don't like you before anyone actually even said it. Which is hard since we don't even know you,"

"I guess…"

"How about this, we get to decide if we like you or not and you come play with us, alright?" Chris said with a smirk. Luke would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to at least see what all this fuss was about. But he was more curious as to why they were here. Why would they come here to get him? Why even go after him? They don't know him and he doesn't know them, so why? What have they to gain? That's what humans do they perform tasks to have an edge or reward. That was human nature in Luke's mind so the scene in front of him made absolutely no sense.

"Stop thinking and just come on," Kevin said stepping forward and not allowing Luke to step back. He wrapped an arm around Luke's neck which at first almost made Luke snap his arm off instinctively. Luckily Luke remembered where he was and suppressed the instinct. He noted the feeling was similar in a way to the hug that Jeff had given him. He looked back at Kevin's still smiling face. What was it about humans that allowed them to smile like that?

"Okay…"

* * *

Jeff opened up a suitcase to peer into it. He checked it over carefully. This was to be the mission gear he would need while in Summers. He saw his own personal gear along with Luke's. The symbiont was sealed tight, and all Luke's gadgets were properly in place. He sealed up the suitcase and activated the combination lock on it remembering he'd need to let Luke know what the code was later. He picked up the suitcase then placed it with the others near the front door. He looked at it all to make sure he got all that he needed. One suitcase for all of Luke's clothes, and Luke's backpack filled with things he himself packed. His looked see his own personal suitcase, and finally their mission related gear. Jeff nods feeling that he got all that he needed. He looked at his watch to see that their flight would be leaving in about thirty minutes. He wished he hadn't given up on fixing up the old skyrunner, but after the last big battle they were in it got total pretty bad. He stepped outside to look down the street and couldn't help but smile. Though the boys looked like specks from where he stood he was able to pick out a raven head with blonde highlights out playing with the other kids. From this vantage point he couldn't even tell if he was any different from the other boys. He did note his aim was remarkable better than others. He cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Luke time to go!" he called. Jeff knew with Luke's enhanced hearing that the boy heard and from the boy stopping to turn to his direction. He chuckled able to recognize the signs of pouting. He put on an obvious pout as he turned back toward his new friends. He placed his borrowed weapons down then told the boys he had to go. Jeff watched as each individual boy all happily told Luke a hearty farewell. Luke waved then hurried back toward Jeff. Once in front of the man Luke has on a neutral face. "So how was it?"

"It was a new experience…but it makes me think I don't understand humans as much as I thought I had," Luke said.

"We're not as complicated as some people like to believe in my opinion Luke. Our flight is schedule to leave soon so could you help me put the bags in the car,"

"Yes sir," Luke said walking toward the house.

"Dad," Jeff said. Luke stopped to turn back to Jeff. "You gotta get used to calling me Dad remember?"

"Right…yes…dad," Luke said then turned to go back in the house. Jeff sighed. If he was honest he was no more used to someone calling him that then Luke was to saying the word. However, unless someone knew him personally he could definitely pass off Luke as his biological son. Jeff opened the car trunk then turned to see Luke had managed to carry every bag. Jeff couldn't help but sweat drop at the boy. They placed the bags in the trunk while Luke climbed into the car Jeff locked to house up tight and turned on his security system. He jumped in the driver seat then pulled out to drive away. They rode in relative silence to the airfield which surprised Jeff a bit. He would've thought that Luke would be alit with questions and telling of his first interaction with humans. However, the boy simply sat his with his backpack in his lap, with his arms wrapped around it, and his face tilted downwards with blank face. "Pro-I mean, Dad, is this a bad thing?"

"Is what a bad thing?" Jeff asked glancing at the boy. Yep, he was definitely not used to anyone calling him that.

"Is it bad that I had interacted with them? I thought it was a big mistake and I had tried to go back to the house. But when I made it back they had followed me, and Kevin called me his friend when I had only met him a few minutes prior. They all wanted to be my friend. I felt this rush when I was playing with them, and now I feel this weight inside of me. They liked me and I don't know why, I'm so lost…I don't know what's happening. I'm-I'm-,"

"Settle down Luke," Jeff said noticing the boy was about to have a breakdown as he placed a hand on his leg. "You haven't been treated with a lot of kindness so I suppose it's not so much a shock that you don't know how to reciprocate those feelings. But trust me it's not bad okay and nothing is wrong with you,"

The sureness of Jeff's tone eased Luke considerably as the boy calmed down. He took a deep breath then faced forward watching the road ahead. Jeff wasn't sure if the boy was really alright though despite the calm air he suddenly had. Luke's eyes shined with crimson brilliance with some deeper thinking going on in his mind. Jeff sighed knowing that he couldn't simply force the thoughts from the boys mind. Jeff pulled back his hand which he noticed made Luke seemed to distress a bit as if the contact is what calmed him down. However, the boy said nothing as he then turned his head to look out the window his way of tuning out the rest of the world. Jeff knew any conversation further would fall on deaf ears so he simply sat in silence as they drove to the airfield. Once they arrived at their destination they were greeted by only a few crew members and General Ross there waiting for them. Jeff stopped the car then got out and after a few moments Luke did as well moving to take the bags out the trunk. Jeff would've helped but the General walked over to him still in uniform.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing that?" Jeff asked. The General's eyes narrowed noting the lack of procedure when addressing him. "Sorry, don't you ever get tired of wearing that sir?"

The General snorted, "Well I'm still on duty, and judging from your look I might need to remind you of the same thing," The General said noticing Jeff in a white thin button up shirt, kakki shorts that reached his knees, and boat shoes.

"I'm on vacation with my son, remember?"

"Since it is part of your cover, but do not let yourself get too into your role. I know you won't really heed what I'm saying about making sure it stays in its place," General Ross said glancing to Luke who was carrying the bags this time using his powers. "But for his sake I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened with Laura," Jeff blinked in shock. Partially at hearing the General address Luke as more than a simple thing, but at the name as well. Jeff seemed grow quiet for a moment as he looked toward Luke who climbed aboard the plan already after handing off the bags to the staff.

"Alright I understand but refrain from saying that name with him around he might hear you,"

"Just keep it in mind," he said as he turned to walk away. "And good luck,"

"Right thanks," Jeff said watching after the General as he walked away. Unbeknownst to Jeff and the General Luke had heard them. He always heard them when he wasn't supposed to unfortunately. He never tried to take heed in whatever they said though. However this time was different. A name which caused a strange sensation in his brain.

"Laura?" he questioned standing next to the plane's entrance with narrowed eyes.

A few minutes later Jeff joined Luke on the plane. The plan was quite lavish and portrayed an upper society type of feeling. Jeff looked at the plush cream carpet of the plan and the cabin quarters. TV screens on opposite sides of the cabin. Tan leather seats that reclined back, a couch, and the walls were lined up with circular windows. Jeff hmmed in interest at the fancy looking atmosphere. Jeff collapsed into a chair with a sigh feeling the cool material settle against his body. He looked to Luke to see him giving an empty stare out the plane's window. Jeff looked as the bright sun seemed to reflect off Luke's crimson eyes. Jeff found himself drawn to stare at those eyes sometimes as they are quite eye catching.

"Oh and Luke here I had forgot to give these to you," Jeff said reminding himself of something. Luke was slow to respond as he eventually turned to look at Jeff. Jeff hands him a case that appeared to be the kind that carried contact lenses. Luke reaches over to take them then opens the case to see thin clear contact lenses. Luke sighs as he hated having to wear these to cover his eye color. The color contacts merge with his natural eye color to create a new color, so the green contacts would make his eyes appear to be brown. Luke opened his eyes to stick the lenses in then blinks to get them to settle in. "That's not all trying feeding a little PSI into it," Luke focused PSI energy through his eyes and suddenly a bunch of techno babble appeared. Luke noted that the lens showed his vital signs and heart rate. He looked at Jeff to see similar readings, but also showed brain activity to let him know if Jeff was conscious or not. "Those should suffice for when you're not wearing your shades. We have to record and take record of as much information you can,"

Luke nods in understanding. After a few more minutes of the plane being prepped until the passengers were informed that the plan is about to take off. General Ross stood a bit farther off from the airfield and watched as the jet plane took off toward Summers. He sighs then places a finger to his ear. "The project is in the air sir and proceeding to Summers with Andonuts," He was silent a few moments. "Yes I am aware of the danger but…" He stopped his sentence in favor of listening to who was speaking in his ear. "Summers will not turn into a warzone, but the projects psychological profiling shows severe depression. Depression can be an agonizing thing to deal with especially when you can't die sir," He was quiet for a few more moments then he seemed to stop to think on what to say next. "I honestly don't know if we can call him lucky sir on that one,"

On the plane Jeff was giving Luke a thorough run down of all the things he noted that should be important. A few social norms, greetings, and some of the technical tools that Jeff had brought along that he wanted Luke to be familiar with. The flight was only about two hours long so while they took up the first hour with Jeff's lecturing, the next one was simply lounging. Luke was experiencing another odd feeling in the pit of his stomach again, and for some reason sitting still was so beyond him at this point. He found himself wondering around the cabin of the plane, looking out the window, or turning his retina display in his contacts on and off. Jeff smirked not used to seeing the boy so anxious before and knowing the boy didn't even realize he was anxious. Jeff sat on the couch looking out the window to see the bright shining sun in the window while they are flying over the clouds. He really wished he had fixed his Skyrunner at the moment, or they at least allowed him to tinker with the jet plane. He felt a weight next to him and he looked to see Luke had finally settled down and he looked a little sleepy.

"You seem tired Luke maybe you should rest," Jeff suggested while he had the chance. Luke can function on the most miniscule of amounts of sleep. His sleep cycles are less predictable then his eating cycle. Sometimes he gets sleepy at the same time he eats every 30 days, and other times he only manages go a week without being tired. Jeff could tell Luke enjoyed these times because although he is at his most vulnerable he feels a lot more human. Luke let out a small yawn and he smiled clearly as he enjoyed the feeling of being tired. Luke leaned back into the couch cushion to do as Jeff suggested somewhat excited about the prospect of sleep. Luke was half asleep already as he couldn't sit up anymore. He began to slump toward the heaviest weight on the couch, i.e. Jeff. The older man stiffened upon feeling the boy's head on his arm. He looked down unsure of what he should do. He thinks for a few moments and a sudden memory of when he saw Ness or Paula with their one of their sleeping kids. Jeff lifted his arm then gently guides the boy to rest his head on Jeff's thigh. Luke seemed to like this more as he laid a hand gingerly on his thigh as he snuggled to get more comfortable. Jeff blushed a bit embarrassed. He was not a father, nor was he entirely sure what a father-son bond was really like. He loved his father and his father loved him, but the two hardly saw each other and when they did he'd hardly call the meetings affectionate. A hug here and a compliment there, but nothing more intimate then that. A lot of who he is, is credited to his friends and their guidance. "That reminds me," he shifted a bit to reach into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He unlocks it to look at any missed calls and sure enough there they were with voice mail messages. He hasn't been around for them as much as he used to and it pained him that it was like that, but he swore as of this moment that would change. He vowed he'd call them back at a more convenient time especially since he didn't want to bother Luke while he was sleeping, the kid only gets to do that every so often.

"Dad…"Luke muttered in his sleep. Jeff looked down surprised. He had no idea that Luke could dream as well which only cemented the idea of Luke having his own soul.

"You're no clone, and when I think about it you're actually nothing like him…a few similarities. Looks and shyness, but that's all I can tell are the same. You're special all on your own," Jeff said to himself softly as he rubs the sleeping boy's head.

* * *

Luke stood gazing around his surroundings both familiar and unfamiliar. It was so odd since every time he would dream this would be the place he goes too. He looked to his left and saw that he's in space and looking down on the planet he assumed to be Earth. He never got tired of looking at the planet from this point of view. Maps and globes simply didn't do the real thing justice in his opinion. A beautiful marble set against the black sky. It always made him feel so small seeing how large the world actually was, and even smaller when he saw the stars that surrounded it. Luke took a few steps back then turned his head hearing slight murmurs. The voices were unfamiliar to him and he couldn't understand them as if they had a bad reception or something. He walked forward towards the voices and as he walked the voices grew louder but not any clearer. Luke didn't understand how that was possible, but eventually he turned the corner to look in on a strange group of characters all congregating together. All of them are either sitting, standing, or floating. Eight of them in all and they seemed to be having a jovial conversation about something judging by the friendly atmosphere they portrayed. Although for some reason Luke could only see the silhouettes of the people there despite only standing five feet away. Luke glanced them all over until his eyes fell on a relatively smaller silhouette compared to the others. This one was also relatively clearer than the others and although unfamiliar the person looked quite familiar. Luke walked closer to it and noticed how the top of its head stands up similar to hair…not just any hair either but his own. Luke noticed the size difference of the figure being bigger than him, but couldn't tell by how much even though his image was the clearest. He reached out to touch the figure and right when his fingers hovered over the figure's appendage the figure's head snapped around to stare directly at him with bright dark red eyes that seemed pierce into your soul.

Luke's eyes opened as he shot straight up. He realized that the evil eyes startled him right out of his sleep. He tries to catch his breath and swallows to get rid of the lump in his throat. He sighed as he laid his head in his hands. "Dad…" he muttered.

"Luke you awake?" Jeff questioned. Luke looked up to see Jeff's face. And after seeing his face he scanned the environment to realize that he was no longer on the plane but in a hotel room. "You slept a little longer than usual is something wrong?"

"No professor," Luke said and Jeff noted the boy dropped the Dad adjective rather easily. Luke looked around the hotel room to get a good idea of what was accessible. It was rather nice hotel room with two beds on the opposite sides of the room in opposite corners. His bed was next to the screen door which lead to a small balcony, and on Jeff's right side of the bed was the bathroom. Luke noticed on his right was the exit to the room and on the left was what he assumed the kitchen area. The kitchen area had a wall that separated the living space with the kitchen which Luke assumed was a full kitchen. Luke slid off his bed then slipped on his shoes wordlessly. "I apologize for delaying us professor I'm ready to go,"

"Go?" Jeff questioned.

"You had said once we arrive to our hotel that we should settle in and head back out. As a way of mapping out the city for me, and to adjust to the changes to it for you. Also to sell the tourist type shtick we're portraying since normal tourist don't waste sunlight especially on their first day," Luke explained. Jeff suspected that something was wrong with Luke but didn't push the subject somewhat happy that someone listens to him so closely. He was so used to being ignored and quieted down when he started rambling.

"Right, I already settled us in so we can go," he said. He opened the door to allow Luke to leave first then followed after him. Jeff handed Luke his shades and symbiont container. Luke slipped both in his pockets then pulled his hood up. The pair leave the hotel then take to the streets and Luke instantly understood why the city was called Summers. He checked his eye retinas scanners to see that it was easily 89 degrees out. However, heat didn't bother him much if at all. He looked at Jeff to see the man sweat bullets after only stepping out for a few moments making Luke smirk. He knew the man was much more accustomed to Winters, the polar opposite of Summers. The man couldn't take the heat for very long. Luke faced forward and allowed Jeff to guide him. They walked for a few blocks with Luke taking note of every single thing that he saw, from buildings, to streetlights, his photographic memory retained it all. However, Luke found himself shielding his ears. He was not used to being in a city, let alone a busy city such as this. So many cars, radios blasting, people shouting, and the regular raving maniacs it was a strain on his ears. His ears picked up on it all and it was somewhat overpowering. Jeff had thought of this and handed Luke an MP3 player. Luke looked at it then stuffed the headphones in his ears quickly, but frowned noticing it did not detour the noise. Jeff had to play a song on the device for Luke to get the full effect as he sighed with relief as the noise of the headphones drowned out a large portion of the sounds around him.

"Better?"

Luke nods, "Who is are all our targets?" Luke asked.

"We have quite a list since apparently there must be some gathering of some kind because a lot of people on our watch-list decided to take a day at the beach here,"

"We can't uproot a city, and it'll turn into an international incident with certain targets. Worst case scenario it'll be war on the streets if we can't contain it properly,"

"Right, so espionage is our game plan. We are tourist by day, but nightstalkers at night. We gotta categorize each target from the important players to the pawns. Who knows how long they'll be here so we have to work fast. Since we got about two weeks to do this assignment it wouldn't hurt to have some fun too since we are tourist. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir,"

"This should be simple enough," Jeff smirked knowing the assignment couldn't be easier in his opinion.

"Jeff Andonuts!" called a voice behind him. Jeff stopped in pure shock and surprise as well as Luke. They both turn around to see a family of four. Two kids appearing on age with Luke, a man and woman about Jeff's age as well. The man has a small beard on his chin with raven black hair, and purple eyes. He wears a tropical shirt with palm trees on it, kakki shorts, and flip flops. The woman has blonde hair with bright blue eyes wearing a pink tank top, white shorts, and flats. The children were extremely similar to their parents but more so to one another. They were twins, but brother and sister. The girl has black shoulder length hair with a bow, and shining blue eyes. A tank top in similar fashion to her mother but it's red to match the red bow in her hair, a red shirt that went to her knees, and flats like her mother. Lastly the boy has blonde hair with purple eyes. However, his blonde hair is covered with an eerily familiar baseball cap with the brim flipped backwards. Blue shirt, black jean shorts, and blue grey hiking sandals. Jeff's face immediately dropped.

"Hey Uncle Jeff!" both kids exclaimed rushing over with smiles plastered on their faces. But then they both glare at each other as they hated when they said things at the same time.

"Nicholas, Lauren, nice to see you kids…" Jeff said trying to keep his composure.

"Careful kids, you know I don't like it when you talk to strangers," Paula said walking over with crossed arms and a frown. Ness followed behind with that big smile he was known for still as infectious as it was when he was a kid.

"So Jeff what brings you-,"

"Hey who's that?" Nicholas pointed out toward Jeff's leg. All eyes turned toward Jeff's leg. There Luke had clutched onto Jeff's shorts and was appearing to try and hide himself behind Jeff. Luke thought he might actually go unnoticed until the boy pointed him out. He felt all eyes on him which only made him shrink back more. The family of four stared at Luke long and hard. The kids with curiosity, but the parents in total baffled shock as they gazed long and hard trying to get a good look at the boy's face. Noting something familiar about it.

"Jeff," Ness began still staring at the boy. Then turning his gaze to Jeff with the sternest stares he might've ever seen. "We need to talk,"

This mission isn't going to be as simple as he thought….


End file.
